


Doomed

by LILAC3141592



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Doomed Relationship, F/F, Nuclear Power Plant, Slow Dancing, Unknown Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LILAC3141592/pseuds/LILAC3141592
Summary: Two girls dance in the face of death





	Doomed

**Author's Note:**

> *Hi, this is my first fic on AO3. constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks!

The wind howled around us, a little boys toy lay on the ground, long forgotten in the rush of panic. I looked up into the depths of her face. She wore her hair in curls with a dash of just too-light makeup on her jawline. We took another step, wrapped in each others arms. This proved difficult, every few steps her heels would knock on the debris beneath our feet, making her stumble. She would always recover and flash a quiet smile at me before looking away.  
We didn't care to talk, we wouldn’t hear each other over the wind. I was fine with this, I could read her face. 

Time seemed meaningless to us, maybe it was. It was a stupid invention by stupid humans to stop us from dancing the entire day.  
Her eyes were black voids, it was hard to see the difference between the iris and the pupil. My hands cradled the small of her back, my face rested against her chest and my head found its’ home under her chin. We stepped back and forth, in and out and around and around and around.  
I tripped and fell even further into her, putting all my weight on her. My cheeks tinged a soft pink as did hers. I stabilised myself and looked up to prepare to mouth ‘sorry’ at her when little soot balls dusted the very tip of her nose. My face started to itch.  
For the first time ever we pulled away, I immediately missed her warm and tender touch, I ached to be enveloped in her arms again. There was more soot on her face now, which i'm sure i was a perfect mirror. The black spots tumbled in the wind before settling on our faces. 

She knew what this was.

I knew what this was.

I was grateful when she pulled me back into her embrace, her strong arms wrapped around me once more. We rocked slowly, even slower than before. When I dared to look again more than half her face was coloured in with black soot.

She knew it wasn’t soot

I knew it wasn’t soot

She held me inhumanely tighter, I tried my best to do the same.

The nuclear reactor sat on a small cliff, on the lonely mountain, slowly melting, slowly polluting, slowly killing.

Still, we danced.


End file.
